1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles, and, more particularly, to desktop receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop receptacles are known that connect electronic devices on a work surface, such as a desk, to electrical and data sources that are remote to the electronic device. Some desktop receptacles have exposed electrical and data connections, which are not aesthetically pleasing. Other desktop receptacles are permanently affixed to the work surface and can't be transferred between different work areas.
What is needed in the art is an aesthetically pleasing desktop receptacle that can be portable.